Permanent Vacation
by lilllythenextfirebenderavatar
Summary: Korra is a troubled teen, She has her loyal friend Mako and Bolin to help her, They're trying break into the music world but if Korra keeps breaking down,will they be able too? Sorry terrible at summaries promise the story is better
1. Chapter 1

_PERMANENT VACATION_

 _/Author's note : This is my first fanfiction ever. It's based on the song Permanent Vacation by 5 seconds of summer, It may suck but I'll try to make this a good story. This will not be a one-shot. You guys are allowed to correct my spelling errors and give me ideas also if you love or hate the story be free to express so Also Legend of Korra does not belong to me obviously/_

 _Korra was sitting in the therapy meeting, She hated with all of her heart being there. She kept looking up at the clock on the wall as time slowly ticks by. She sighs softly, She wasn't listening to her therapist. Tenzin gave her a look of annoyance "Korra pay attention." He demands her. Korra growls at him not showing any respect. "I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" she yells feeling her rage build up, she flipped over a table that had papers on it making Tenzin's office now a mess._

 _Tenzin shook his head giving her a disappoint look. "Korra you need to control your anger. We have talked about this many times before" He stood up as he glares at her now. "Now sit, we have more to do today clearly." He states. Korra was in there for about another hour to her it felt like forever. She was finally happy when it ended, She race out of the office, almost tripping down the stairs. Her friend's Mako and Bolin were waiting for her in front. Bolin grins at her warmly, "There's our Girl!" He ran up to Korra and hugs her tightly._

 _Korra giggles as she smiles back. "Not your guys girl,I don't swing that way you know that" she slaps his back playfully. Mako mutters under his breath, "you didn't say that when we dated" Korra shots him a glare "That was the past get the fuck over it Mako."_

 _Bolin didn't like the sudden mood change so he changed the subject. "So Korra we find a new drummer today. She is pretty cute" She smiles at that news. "Name?" she asks her best friend. "Kuriva" Korra nods as she takes out a cigarette,she lights it. She starts to walk to the studio, "Well we have practice so I can meet our new cute drummer,hopefully I can finally have some luck with this so called thing of love" She says sarcastically._

 _Bolin chuckles ,"Oh Korra also so dramatic, You know love is real just look at Opal and I." He says trying to cheer her up. Korra continues walking to the studio with her friends. She walks up to the studio to see a girl with Gorgeous green eyes and Wavy black hair even though it was up in a pony tail right now. She holds out her hand and Kuriva takes it. "So you must be Kuriva?" She asks with a smile upon her face. Kuvira nods as she blushes at the contact, "Yes I am,You must be the famous Korra. Bolin said you were attractive now I know it's true" she smirks and winks at her._

 _Korra looks back to Mako and Bolin, "I like this one, we're keeping her" She chuckles as she holds the door open for Kuriva. She drops her cigarette on the ground as she steps on it. She walks in after Kuriva so she could have a nice view of Kuriva's butt. Korra picked up her guitar as Kuriva got on the drums. Mako was on bass and Bolin second guitar. Korra steps up to the mics, "1 2 3 4." She counts them off so they begin playing. She starts to sing. "_ **You say that I'm too complicated**  
 **Hung up and miseducated**  
 **Well I say 9 to 5 is overrated**  
 **And we all fall down**  
 **I can't sleep 'cause my mind keeps racing**  
 **And my chest hurts 'cause my heart keeps breaking (not really)**  
 **I'm so numb and I can't stop shaking**  
 **And we all fall down**

 **Frustration, desperation**  
 **You say I need some kind of medication**  
 **Situation, no motivation**  
 **Desperation, permanent vacation**

 ** _[All:]_**  
 **Hey, I'm doing fine**  
 **And I know I'm out of line**  
 **So let's sing this one more time**  
 **It goes**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[Mako:]_**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na**

 ** _[Bolin:]_**  
 **Voices coming through the speakers**  
 **And they can't make me a believer**  
 **I know I'm an under-achiever**  
 **And we're all so proud**

 ** _[Kuriva:]_**  
 **Watch out, I think we're going under**  
 **'Cause right now, I'm just another number**  
 **Get out, the system's overcrowded**  
 **And we're all so proud**

 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Frustration, desperation**  
 **You say I need some kind of medication**  
 **Situation: no motivation**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Hey, I'm doing fine**  
 **And I know I'm out of line**  
 **So I sing this one more time**  
 **It goes**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[All:]_**  
 **Hey, I'm doing fine**  
 **And I know I'm out of line**  
 **So I sing this one more time**  
 **It goes**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[All:]_**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na na na**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na na na**

 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Congratulations, your imitations**  
 **We're taking over the radio stations**  
 **Corporations, calculations**  
 **We're the voice of the new generation**

 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Congratulations, your imitations**  
 **We're taking over the radio stations**  
 **Corporations, calculations**  
 **We're the voice of the new generation**

 ** _[Korra and Kuvira:]_**  
 **Hey, I'm doing fine**  
 **And I know I'm out of line**  
 **So let's sing this one more time**  
 **It goes**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[All:]_**  
 **Hey, I'm doing fine**  
 **And I know I'm out of line**  
 **So let's sing this one more time**  
 **It goes**  
 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

 ** _[All:]_**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na na na**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na na na**  
 **Na-na, na-na na na na na**

 ** _[Korra:]_**  
 **Destination: permanent vacation**

The song was finished, Korra out of breath. That was the best they have performed that song. It helped that they had a new drummer as well. "That was great guys, We'll ran it again in five"

Kuriva then became sarcastic "Five what? Five seconds, mintues, hours, days?!" she asks dramatically, placing a hand over her forehead. Korra smiles ," That's it you sarcastic thing" she ran over to Kuriva. Kuriva started running so Korra ran as fast as she could. She grabs Kuriva from behind as she pulls her to the ground but she lands right on top of Korra.

Their lips mere inches apart. Kuriva leans in as korra takes a deep breath.

/Yes I just ended it there, already leaving cliff hangers. Also to tell you guys this will be a KorrAsami I promise, Just not yet. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think. I plan to update every few days maybe everyday if I have the next chapter and I'm not busy so till then I'm off to neverland hehe bye/


	2. Chapter 2

PERMANENT VACATION

/So This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction so I am trying.

I will at least update twice a week or more. So here it is/

Korra eyes widen as her and Kuriva's lips were only inches apart. Kuriva started to lean in. Korra quickly slid from under her,"Uhh we should get back to practicing" Her hands were sweating from being nervous.

Kuriva laid there on the floor confused. Korra put out her hand to help her up. Kuriva took it and stood up. Practice lasted for three more hours. The sun was slowly descending by this time of day. Korrasaid her goodbyes to Bolin and Mako. Kuriva waited for her patiently .

Korra walked up to her,"want to go get dinner?" She asked smiling at her.

Kuriva sighed "I'd love to but my mom needs me to watch the house tonight' she said sadly. Korra nodded,"I understand maybe some other time" she smiled as she Kuriva's number and she got hers. Korra and Kuriva parted ways. Korra walked to the café,she always went to relax and get away from stupid people in the world.

Korra was pushing the door open to walk in little did she know a girl tried walking out at the same time. She ran right into Korra spilling hot coffee all over her. "Oww. Fuck" Korra's eyes filled with anger. She was about to knock the lights out of whoever it was. Korra looked up to see a stunning woman,standing right in front of her with concerned green eyes.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and yeah. I'm so sorry." The green eyed beauty spoke. Korra blushed,"Oh no. It's fine." The girl put out her hand. "I'm Asami" Korra shook her hand. "I'm Korra,nice to meet you I guess." She chuckled.

Asami smilws "Korra,that's a nice name. Why don't I buy you a drink and I can buy myself a new one since I spilled mine all over you." Korra giggled at that "Uhh sure" She replied nervously.

Korra couldn't help but share at Asami beautiful features. Her pretty green etes,her thick way black hair,her kissable red lips... Wait what. Korra was so distracted that she didn't hearing Asami even calling her name repeating.

"Korra... Korra... KORRA?!" She finally snapped to attention. She looked out of it. Asami looked concerned. "Are you okay Korra?" She asked with a caring tone. Korra smiled at her. "Yeah,I'm fine." Korra Told the guy at the counter her order. Asami paid and they took there coffee. They found two empty seats and sat down together.

Asami stared at Korra as she sipped her coffee. Korra raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked curiously.

Asami shook her head. "Nothing,It's just you look familiar,Wait Korra. You look familiar. I know now you're the lead guitarist and singer of the Fire Ferrets!" Korra chuckled "I didn't know we had such a beautiful fan" She quickly realizedwhat she had just said. She was blushing madly.

Asami smirked, "Beautiful huh?" She giggles as she takes a napkin and wipe some coffee of Korra's face. Korra was blushing even redder at this point.

 **Kuriva:Hey cutie text me**

 **Korra:Hey beautiful**

 **Kuriva:See you tomorrow sometime?**

 **Korra:Yeah sure I'd love to**

 **Kuriva:I'll text you the time.**

 **Korra:Okay,Message me then kinda busy right now**

 **Kuriva:Aww already on a date with another girl**

 **Korra:Haha no the girl spilled hot coffee all over me**

 **Kuriva:Bitch got coffee all over my girl**

 **Korra:Not your girl yet cutie**

 **Kuriva:Yeah Yet the key would there ;)**

She looked at her phone. "Crap. I have to go Korra I'm sorry. How about lunch tomorrow my treat?"

Korra nodded "Yeah that'd be great." She said happily. Asami gave Korra her number. "See you tomorrow." Asami waved bye.

Korra walked home,it was dark out. She was passing an ally when a tall built man and punched her in the face. Korra growled as she blocked his next punch. The man kicked her in her stomach,knocking the wind out of her.

She dunk avoiding his right hook. She quickly sent a left hook flying to his face. It him right in the nose. He fell to the ground. Korra kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Korra took off running to her apartment. She took care of her injuries.

Her nose was bleeding,her left eye was black as well. Her stomach badly bruised. Korra laid in her bed with an ice pack on her eye. She hissed in pain. She puted up her phone and texted Asami

 **Korra:What time for lunch tomorrow and where should I meet you?**

 **Asami:12 and Future industries**

 **Korra:Okay,I'll see you then. Goodnight**

 **Asami:Goodnight Dork can't wait till tomorrow**

 _Korra smiled as she placed her phone and curled up. She yawns before slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep for the night._


End file.
